Dos encuentros contigo
by Sxkxitx
Summary: *Una chica, un chico, el baño de un avión... ¿que puede salir mal?*


_Una corta historia SasuSaku :) espero les guste y me digan que piensan de ella, es algo viejita la escribí hace mucho. _

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Encuentros**

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_"Todo comenzó un día de marzo, tomaba un vuelo a las islas de Hawai por motivo de vacaciones, mi padre me compenso por tanto trabajar en su empresa familiar, en aquella época tenia veintidós años y ningún compromiso en puerta. Subí al vuelo 567 con destino Hawai, mi compañero de vuelo era el hombre mas sexy que había visto en toda mi vida, a legueas se notaba que era más alto que yo, tenía unas facciones perfectas, sus ojos igual de negros que sus cabellos, pero muy serio." _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Sakura bebió un poco más de café antes de continuar con su relato —Bueno Hinata, para no hacerla mas larga cuando llego la noche y entonces…

_FLASH BACK_

Entonces cerca de las tres de la mañana todos los pasajeros dormían, aquel hombre miraba una película mientras yo lo admiraba debes en cuando una pervertida fantasía cruzo mi mente, gracias a mi amiga Ino que me había comentado lo divertido y excitante que era hacerlo en el baño de un avión, moví la cabeza varias veces para bloquear aquellos pensamientos pero estaba tan nerviosa que sin querer derrame un poco de jugo en mi compañero de a lado."

— ¡Oh, lo siento mucho—se disculpo la chica varias veces mientras el chico se ponía de pie para ir al baño—Que tonta, iré ayudarle—se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la puerta y el chico la abrió —Disculpa, en verdad estoy apenada te ayudo—sin pensarlo estaban los dos dentro del baño, ella comenzó a limpiar su camisa y algo en ellos surgió, sus miradas se cruzaron…

_FIN FLASH BACK_

—Y terminamos haciéndolo—Hinata estaba sorprendida de lo que había hecho su prima hace un par de años bueno casi hace un año.

—No puedo creerlo Sakura y ¿Por qué no le has dicho a mis tíos?

—Por que es mejor que nadie sepa que ni yo se el nombre del padre de mi bebé—miro su reloj y se puso de pie tomando su equipaje—Bueno eso paso hace tiempo, mi Kensuke tiene un añito y un par de meses y es un pequeño feliz, me voy antes de que pierda mi vuelo, cuídalo mucho Hinata—se despidió de Hinata y beso al pequeño que dormía en los brazos de su prima.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo.—Bien Sasuke esta lista tu reservación para el hotel en Londres, recuerda que ese trato es muy importante para la empresa de tu padre—comento su rubio amigo, el moreno firmo unos papeles más y se dispuso a ir se de la oficina.

* * *

Sakura llego al hotel que su empresa le había reservado, desde que nació su hijo su padre comenzó a dejarla acargo de varios de sus negocios. La tarde transcurrió de junta en juntas, al llegar la noche la joven fue al restaurante del hotel para comer algo—Buenas noches señorita ¿Qué gusta ordenar? —le hablo el joven mesero, Sakura miro el menú.—Mmm, un te helado de limón y una ensalada cesar por favor—el joven asintió y fue por la orden de la chica.

En la barra del restaurante un apuesto hombre bebía unos cuantos tragos, miro a los ahí presentes y una cabellera rosa llamo su atención, era una mujer joven y muy atractiva, llevaba puesto un vestido color negro y tacones de aguja igualmente negros que hacían resaltar su exótico color de cabello y su piel blanca.—Se parece mucho a ella—pensó mientras recordaba aquella chica que conoció hace un par de años aproximadamente. Sakura termino su cena y se dispuso a realizar una llamada a su casa, por unos minutos hablo con su prima Hinata para preguntarle que tal estaba su pequeño hijo.

—Señorita, el caballero de haya le manda esta copa—dijo el mesero mientras Sakura tomaba la copa con sus finas manos y enviaba una sonrisa aquel hombre.—Es idéntico, ¿puede ser él? —se preguntaba, el hombre camino hasta su mesa y ella le indico que se sentara.—Disculpa, pero ¿Nos conocemos? —Sakura bebió un sorbo de su copa y luego le miro detenidamente, las imágenes de aquel vuelo vinieron a su mente y la copa se estrello en el frío suelo del lugar.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —se disculpo mientras un mesero se acercaba a limpiar aquel tiradero de vino tinto—Creo que debo irme.

—Te acompaño—dijo el moreno, pago su cuenta rápidamente y sin esperar el cambio camino tras ella— ¿Esta bien?

—Hace casi dos años—susurró ella mientras pinchaba el botón del ascensor varias veces seguidas. El rostro de Sasuke cambio radicalmente al recordar algo de ese vuelo.—La chica del baño—recordó, ambos entraron al ascensor mientras ella miraba a todos lados nerviosa.

—Pensé en ti estos últimos años—Sakura lo miro sorprendida.

—Yo también, había algo que debía decirte—Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada y unas ganas inmensas de besarle lo inundaron, la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, Sakura correspondió mientras lo atraía mas hacia ella con sus manos, Sasuke bajo una de sus manos para recorrer la pierna de la chica mientras esta sentía lo mismo que hace años cuando estuvo con el, era muy diferente a lo que sentía con otros hombres con los que había estado ascensor llego al piso siete y ambos caminaron a lo que era la habitación de ella, abrió la puerta torpemente ya que el moreno devoraba ansioso su cuello y sus manos la acariciaban como nunca nadie lo había hecho, Sakura se olvido de aquello tan importante que debía decirle a Sasuke, pero el momento era tan imperfecto ahora que mejor terminaba con lo que estaba haciendo ahora, Sasuke bajo lentamente el cierre del vestido negro y su mano se colaba para acariciar la espalada de la joven, sus labios no soltaban la dulce boca de ella mientras la finas manos de Sakura comenzaban una batalla con la corbata del apuesto caballero que hoy la acompañaba.

* * *

_continuara…_


End file.
